Snows step into the woods (Woof)
by christine.belfling
Summary: A snowxbigby / Snigby fanfiction. This is my first attempt so please dont hate lol.


(This is my first fanfiction so please dont criticize. xD) Also lets just pretend this is all on impulse and goldilocks has nothing to do with this nor Bluebeard.

(Snow's POV)

Snow oddly felt the urge to ask the sheriff (aka. Bigby Wolf) to go on a camping trip together. Snow White , usually known not to act on impulse for once in her life did.

"Bigby i would appreciate it if we could take a few days off and go camping together , you know just the two of us." I said slowly waiting for him to answer.

"Snow are you serious right now or are you just fucking with me?" He questioned me.

"Im serious bigby i would enjoy it if we could have just a little alone time. And i feel as if we both diserve a little break. I mean even the big bad wolf surely feels that he needs a break sometimes dont you?" I asked and for once in my life i felt desperate hoping that he would answer me with a yes.

(Bigby's POV)

I couldnt beleive this was happening this was the moment i have been waiting centuries for.

"Of course i will go with you snow what kind of person would i be to let you go off alone somewhere without some company, after all i did promise i would never leave you." I replied.

I could tell from the look of snows face she was relieved that i had said yes and from her scent that her nervousness of the previous question had finaly diminished.

"Well then bigby i will see you bright and early tommorrow at seven in the morning you better not be late i already have our tickets to leave." she said with a smile.

"Alright snow i will see you in the morning." After all these centuries i feel like i finally have a chance with snow.

(Snow's POV)

For a while there i was worried that bigby might have turned my offer down. For once in my life i feel this new kind of attraction towards him and can only help but wonder if i am going to be getting myself into even more trouble just as i did with prince charming and all my other failed relationships.

(Chapter 2) Set the next day Sometime After they have made it into the city in which they were to be camping at.

(Bigby's POV)

Snow Drug me from store to store looking for what kind of clothes we should wear out in the woods. To tell you the truth it made me happy just to be around her. Everytime she dressed me up in a rediculous outfit and laughed about it i treasured it just because she laughs so little and it makes me happy for her to be happy. I could tell from her scent that she was the happiest she had been in a long time , as if she had no worries. Finally after she picked out clothes for herself and i we made our way to the camping spot.

"So snow since its dark don't you think it would be easier if i just gave you a lift to our spot. I asked her.

"Um well sure i guess bigby if it isn't any trouble to you."She said.

I could tell that she didnt want to be a bother to me and wanted to look strong in front of me , and for some odd reason this amused me.

"Its no problem at all snow you would never be a bother to me."I answered affectionately.

(Snow's POV)

I felt the blood rushing through my veins i have never felt so loved by anyone , i can't tell if he is hitting on me or just being polite. I really am Astonished i don't even know how to answer him.

"Oh but snow there is one thing i need you to do for me." he said a bit worried.

"what is it." i asked curiously.

"Well you see, i would need for you to hang on to my clothes because of when i transform it will most likely shred my only clothes." He said turning a slight tint of pink.

I stopped in my tracks and thought to myself oh my gosh im going to see bigby wolf naked if i accept this offer. I blushed slightly and tried to hide my face.

"Snow you dont have to if you don't want to it would just be faster if we traveled that way." he said

(Bigby's POV)

I knew she was embarrassed that i told her this but it is inevitable that she will say yes to me. I can feel every part of her pleading to say yes.

"Of course bigby."she said trying to keep this proffesional.

I undressed with my back to her and i could feel her eyes on me like an eagle. I started to get turned on but hid it from her because most of the time just her scent turns me on.

(Snow's POV)

I watched him undress. Then i had this thought in my mind that it would be alot better if he would have turned around so i could see all of him. I immediately pushed this thought to the back of my mind and hoped he had taken no notice of it. I just couldnt look away from him his shoulders and back were so broad and he was so hairy from head to toe. All i wanted to do was feel every part of his body and then my thoughts were interupted.

"SNOW CAN YOU HEAR ME!"He Yelled.

"Oh sorry Bigby." I said while blushing.

"Finally , snow will you take my clothes please." He relpied.

Chapter Three Bigby and Snow are on their way to the camping spot via wolf back.

(Bigby's POV)

"So Snow tell me why you really asked me to go on this trip? I sense that you have much more planned."

She stared at me almost in shock i could smell her nervousness from a mile away. While i was carrying her through the woods my only thoughts were if she finally could reuturn the feelings i have held for her for such a long time.

(Snow's POV)

Damn it seems as if he knows my feelings all the time. I have no idea how to explain to him that i actually have feelings for him. I dont want to ruin the friendship that i have made with him and i am truly apprehensive about telling him how i really feel.

"Bigby i wanted to spend time with you of course but i feel like im in love with you, every aspect of you i have just been hiding my feelings from you this whole time because of im afraid that you wouldnt return my feelings and eventually betray me just like everyone else has."

(Bigby's POV)

She finally admitted it to me. She actually confessed that she has feelings for me. I cant fucking beleive that she really likes me.

"Snow i would never betray you. I have known since the first time i met you that from then on you and only you yourself would be the only true love for me. I have waited all these centuries for you to return my feelings, waiting patiently for you to feel the same about me as i feel about you.

"Bigby i don't know why i have been ignorant this whole time. I guess i just locked away my full feelings about you and never wanted them to escape." She said just about at the brink of tears.

"Its ok Snow from now on i think we should be true about our feelings to each other. Because for one thing i would never want to lose you." I replied making my voice as smooth and loving as i could.

I stopped in a clearing where there were no trees around it. And it being our luck i smelled a lake nearby.

"Snow this is where we should set up camp can you turn around and hand me my clothes?"i asked

Chapter 4 camping area where bigby is putting on his clothes.

(Snow's POV)

I listened to bigby and turned around even though i didn't want to. After i confessed my feeling to him all i really wanted to do know was kiss him and claim him as mine. I didnt care whether he was in wolf or human form either way i still had an attraction to him.

"Are you about done Bigby?" i asked.

"Yeah you can turn around now." He Replied.

I turned around to see him standing there in his jeans with no shirt on. I could tell he had done this on purpose just by the smirk that was on his face.

"Here." I said tossing him the bag with the tent in it.

WAIT, one tent that means im going to have to share a sleeping area with him!

"Thanks." he said with a grin. "Wheres the other one?"

"There isn't another one." I said with a grin.

"So we are bunking together?" he asked.

"Of course not bigby your going to be sleeping outside like a nice dog." i replied as serious as i could muster.

I could tell by how his face dropped that he was dissapointed that i turned him down. I eventually started to feel bad because after he had set the tent up he had found a spot on the ground and sat down while i stared at him.

"Bigby you do realize i was joking right of course i want you to /bunk/ with me." I said lovingly.

"Oh snow i figured you were serious and didnt want me around you." He said astonished.

"Why would i ever want to be away from you". I answered.

(Bigby's POV)

I cant beleive snow is letting me sleep in the same tent as her. This is possibly the best night i have had in centuries.i walked into the tent and opened up the pack to see what was remaining. I saw a large blanket and tugged it out. Snow entered from the outside in pajamas and layed down. i pulled the covers over her and made sure she was comfortable. I took off my pants and was left in my underwear. Before she turned to take a look at me i got under the covers and turned my back to her. I was just about asleep when i heard her speak.

"Bigby im cold." she said

"Well there aren't anymore covers snow. I don't know what to do." I said.

Me being a wolf i wasnt cold at all in fact i was on fire especially because of me being so close to the woman whoes bare scent turns me on. I turned to look at her pale face and saw that she really was cold in fact freezing.

"Bigby can you come closer to me." She asked.

"Of course." I said tiredly.

I rolled over and put my chest to her back and sprawled my arm across her side. It was amazing how well she fit against my body almost like a puzzle that has two pieces fitting together. I put one foot across her fluffy pajamas pant legs. I guess you could say i was technically spooning her , but she said nothing about it.

(Snow's POV)

His body against mine felt so warm. He was like a chimney he had me hot withing the first two minitues of being against me. I could feel his nose against my hair, his steady breathing never faltered. I could tell he was enjoying being against me almost as much as i was enjoying it. I felt every part of his warm body against mine. I could feel his strong muscles in his arms and legs touching to my frail tiny muscles. I felt the fabric of his underwear against my thigh. But i trusted Bigby knowing that he wouldn't do anything to me left me at peace. He was polite and patient he wouldn't do anything without my concent. So we lay there with him cuddling against me until i fell asleep.

(Bigby's POV)

I woke up the next morning with snow white in my arms we were both sweating, but i enjoyed the heat every bit of it. Lets just say its /My Nature/ . Realizing that i was next to the woman that turns me on by just her scent i had to act quickly to make sure she didnt wake up to the sight of me spooning her with a hard on. I layed snow down on a pillow and threw my underwear off. I walked to the water source and went for a nice morning swim. In fact i need one to cool me down. I walked back up to the tent and found my underwear i was soaking wet. Just as i had found my underwear snow woke up. Unluckily i was just a few feet away from her. I blushed slightly and turned around to put my underwear on.

(Snow's POV)

Wow i hadn't expected to see bigby naked when i had first awoken , but i kind of enjoyed it. He was larger than i had expected and now i cant get the sight of him out of my mind. No wonder they call him king of the with how much hair he has.

"Bigby why are you soaking wet and naked." I asked.

"I went for a swim at the lake." he answered sheepishly. "Want me to take you there?" He asked.

"sure" i answered.

Bigby and i walked down to the lake together. I had the wits to bring a towel and an extra set of clothes. Bigby continued to only walk around in his underwear.

"Snow im sorry if i was in any way to close to you last night." Bigby said.

"It's ok i enjoyed being that close to you." I answered.

(Bigby's POV)

I can't beleive how close i have grown to snow in the past day. She is like a totally new person to me. For once in my life i dont feel so lonely anymore. I watched as snow stripped down to nothing surprisingly she smiled at me while she undressed and didn't say a word. I stared at her naked body for the few seconds i got to see it. She knew that it would be and immediate turn on for me and i started to get a bit hard. I started to regret not bringing more clothes with me. Then suddenly i heard snow.

"Are you just gonna stand there and keep staring,or are you going to join me?" she asked

Accepting her invatation i took my underwear off once more after entering the woods and jumped in the pool of water directly behind snow.

"God damnit Bigby you scared the hell out of me!" Snow exclaimed.

"Excuse me Princess." I replied.

Snow and i swam in the lake for what seemed like hours together. I for one was turned on the whole time and was happy that the water was hiding it. What made it even worse was now that she was washed off all i could smell was just her pure scent. The one scent that i CAN'T ignore. It took every bit of restraint to not pounce on snow. We both exited the late our opposite way and i put on what little clothing i had brought with me and made my way back up the tent with her. I could tell that the whole time that she was staring at the bulge in my underwear which had me turn a tone of crimson.

(Snow's POV)

Dear lord the bulge in his underwear was huge i felt ashamed for staring but also excited. I knew my staring was embarrasing him but i just couldnt stop. We finally made it back to the tent and we both changed into our normal clothes. Bigby as usual suprised me and had already started cooking a rabbit that he had somehow found the time to hunt. I knew that he would of ate it raw but he cooked it just so i would be comfortable with eating it. But to break the silence i had to say something.

"You know bigby you dont have to be so nervouse around me." I said. "I mean i think it's cute but you know i trust you."

"I know snow it's just your really special to me and i dont want to fuck things up." he answered.

I looked at his face i had to do something to let him know he could never screw things up with me.

"Bigby can you come here." I asked.

(Bigby's POV)

I could smell nervousness and ecstasy coming off of snow. I walked over to her and sat down right next to her. I looked into her sparkling eyes and pulled my face in closer to hers. Her lips came close to mine and our lips met then our tongues intertwined. She slowly pull away and whispered in my ear.

"I love all and every part of you."She said.

Chapter 5 After the kiss. gets a bit dirty turn back now if you dont like it : )

It finally happened i kissed snow white, the woman of my dreams. She even admitted to loving all of me. While under all this pressure it forces me to think im only dreaming, but no this is real, im awake, and im loved.

"Snow i have loved all of you for the longest time now and i don't think i know of a time i have ever been happier rather than right now." I said.

"I feel the exact same way Bigby." She replied.

We were both sitting by each other after we had eaten. I decided to try a bold move.

"Snow i was wondering. I was wondering if i could kiss you again." I asked.

"Of course Bigby." She replied.

i ran my hand across her body feeling each and every curve. I matched my lips to hers and we both kissed each other until snow had to stop to breath. I wrapped my tongue with hers and we both made out for the longest time. I felt myself getting turned on, and i know snow did too because she was the one making me turned on. She was rubbing her hand down my belly to my crotch and back up. I moaned into her mouth letting her know i was enjoying it. I began to take her shirt off for her looking into her eyes to search for approval. Surprisingly she had no bra on. Her tits were right in front of me i started feeling each one. She then decided to unzip and take my pants off for me.

(Snow's POV)

I had just finished taking his pants off and then moved on to his shirt. He pulled away for a brief second and that was when i realized his eye color was now yellow.

"Fuck this can't happen." he said.

"It's ok." I said. "I like you Wolf Or Human."

He made a growling sound and pounced back on me. I felt his claws gently gripping me. He stopped an looked for approval to take my pants and panties off. As he did this i started rubbing him through his underwear. He started making uncontollable moaning sounds. He had me really turned on my nipples were hardening and i felt like i had already soaked my panties. I looked into his face to see his beard had grown from being just a shadow to a full grown beard. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the tent. Just as he layed me down i tugged his underwear down to reveal the monster he had been hiding.

(Bigby's POV)

I hadn't yet revealed to her that i had never had human sex before just to save myself the embarrasement so i look for her approval to go down on her.

"It's ok bigby your in control i wanna see how big and bad you can be." She said.

When i had recieved her approval i had lost it i started licking out her moist hole looking only to pleasure her. I could hear her moaning as i ate her out. Then suddenly she started thrashing about and her moaning started to intensify. I put both my hands on her hips to steady her and made her hit her climax. She shuddered and leaned forward to kiss me. I dont think she thought in the moment of where my mouth had been but that just turned me on even more.

"Woof Snow you like it dirty don't you? i asked.

she gave me a dirty smile and leaner forward to my ear.

"Fuck me" She said.

(Snow's POV)

I didnt realize it at the time until he embarasedly told me.

"Snow i've never had sex as a human before." he said half way between wolf and man.

"Here" I said. "Put this in Here." Now Stroke back and forth but gently."

Just as i figured he was a gentleman and looked to me for approval for each bit of his dick that he put in me.

(Bigby's POV)

"Ohhhhh". I moaned.

Whatever she did felt great. I started humping her doggy style you could say. I was uncontrollably moaning. We were both moving our boddies in sync with each other. I could feel my dick pulsating inside her. she started moaning louder again and i picked up speed. She again shuddered but she didnt stop she kept taking me. We would go back in synch then i would hear her screaming.

"Oh FUCK Bigby keep going Ohhhh Yeah im about to cum again!" she would yell.

I picked up even more speed my pleasure was intensifying i could feel myself on the brink of turning all wolf. She once again shuddered but i was still going.

"Bigby are you close yet." she asked.

"I think." i replied trying not to moan. "Ohhhhh Snow I know im close."

I started picking up speed again. I couldnt help myself and i turned almost completely all wolf i barely kept my human form.

"OH!" snow said. "You Feel a bit different but yeah I like it." She moaned.

That really sent me over the edge snow and i combined our mouths, or what was left of mine. and we were endlessly moaning into each other until finally we both hit our climax and felt a huge amount of both moaned and grunted. Then as i exploded into here and we both shuddered and i turned back to my human like state. I could of kept going but i could tell snow was tired and satisfied. She rolled over near me.

"I can tell you want more." she said.

(Snow's POV)

I dug through the hair surrounding his dick and took him into my mouth he was still hard and only half of it would fit down my throat. I sucked all over the tip of his dick looking to pleasure him as he had done to me.

"Ohhhh Snow whatever you are doing feels great." he moaned

It was the strangest thing as i was sucking him off i could feel his body hair getting thicker and longer and his temperture greatly rising. Right before he hit his climax he started moaning extremely loud and i stopped sucking him.

"Snow you can't be done im so close." he said with a sad face.

"Its ok im just teasing you. You big bad wolf." I replied.

I took him back into my mouth sucking faster than i had before. He started moaning uncontrolably loud.

"OH MY GOD SNOW KEEP GOING JUST LIKE THAT." He Growled.

He burst his load into my mouth 4 different times and i swallowed each time content with a mouth full with each burst. He let out a loud moan and grabbed me and held me in his arms until we both fell asleep.

Chapter 6 True love.

(Bigby's POV)

I woke up with her in my arms and i gently shook her awake.

"What is it bigby." She asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I just wanted to see you up."

"Oh." She said. " Well thank you for being gentle this morining and last night."

"no problem." i said Gazing into her eyes. "Anyways i think we should get up we do have a plane to catch."

"Awww man that is today?" she asked

"I know i feel the same way i don't want to leave either." i said.

I hugged her body heating her naked i grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"You have to make one promise with me though." I said.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That you have to move in with me." i said.

"Of course i will move in with you." she said.

We left the campsite , packed up our things, and flew back to fabletown. By the end of the week i had bought a bed and snow and i had moved in together. This was our attempt at a happily ever after together.

The End. Comment if you want more and i may continue this story in more detail.


End file.
